Mr and Mrs Rogers
by theatheistfreak
Summary: She may be dating someone else, but her heart will always belong to the super soldier she first fell in love with. Cover by tumblr user perfectioninc. Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Steve and Natasha Rogers

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Steve looked out at the field of the New Avengers Headquarters, the field mesmerizing him. Suddenly, with a tap of his shoulder, Natasha appeared at his side, smiling slightly. Steve sighed, and looked over, stopping the staring contest with the field.

"Romanoff."

"Rogers."

"Aren't you supposed to be training the new ones?" He turned his back to the field, resting on the handrail.

"I left Sam in charge. I trust him, he's a good leader." She added, noticing his slight glare. He nodded, resisting the temptation to turn back to the field or walk to his quarters. Ever since she started her little… thing with Bruce, he had become more distant with her. She had definitely noticed, but had not said anything, out of respect for his feelings. He had tried talking to Sharon, Maria, and even Dr. Cho on the brief occasions she had flown in from Korea. But he had never hit it off with them like he had with Nat and Peggy.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Oh? He's in Johannesburg. He's been trying to help the repairs. They still don't trust him…" It was her turn to look into the field.

"What've you two been up to?"

"Nothing… we haven't seen each other for a while." Steve noticed her tone; she seemed to be feigning sadness. He looked into her eyes for the first time in weeks.

"You sound happy."

"Well, it gives me more time with you, _Captain_." She giggled, and poked his side.

"You'd rather spend time with me rather than Bruce, your boyfriend?"

"C'mon Steve, you haven't noticed?" She moved away from the handrail, and towards him. He somehow knew what was coming, but still asked.

"Noticed what?"

She laughed.

"Really? Ever since… Sokovia," Steve noted the slight crack in her voice when she said the name. "Everytime Banner's gone, I've spent _a lot_ more time with you, Steve." She was right in front of him now, only inches away.

"Nat? What are you-?" He was cut off by a sudden kiss. It took a second to register with him what was going on, and as soon as he realized it was over, and she was gone with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2-The Discovery

Chapter 2-The Discovery

The news of the kiss quickly spread throughout the Avengers, and it wasn't long until Bruce found out. He cornered Steve first.

"Steve."

"Bruce."

"Vision told me-"

"Yes." Steve knew what Bruce was about to say, and decided to come clean. Bruce looked shocked and angry, and Steve prayed the "other guy" wouldn't come out.

"You and Natasha…"

"Yep." Bruce simply nodded, and walked away. Natasha was next.

"Nat."

"Banner." Bruce was surprised by being called by just his surname, but continued.

"Steve told me you two…" He made vague hand gestures, hoping she would get the idea.

"Oh… yeah…" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, looking at her feet. Bruce was speechless. This woman, who he had known and loved for years, who was his partner for a couple years, just kissed his best friend. Once again, he nodded and walked off. Nat sighed.

"Oh, shit…"

When Steve got to his quarters, Natasha was sitting on his bed, looking concerned.

"Too early for that." He smiled and sat next to her. "What?" She gave him a look, somewhere between grim happiness and anger.

"Banner isn't happy."

"Of course he isn't. We just have to make sure the Green Guy doesn't make an appearance." He put an arm around her, and squeezed. She smiled slightly.

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah. About that…" He got a grim look on his face. "Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D., I've been thinking… now that Clint's taken, and you're not a huge fan of Bruce… maybe we could…" She smiled and gave him another quick kiss before leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3-Bucky

Chapter 3-Bucky

After a few days, Steve and Natasha seemed to accept the relationship, and eventually _everyone_ knew about the two. A couple of weeks after their first kiss, though, Sam came to Steve with moderately bad news.

"Steve. I've… got something to tell you," Sam said, obviously worried. Steve gave him his full attention, worried about Sam's tone.

"We've found Bucky," He continued, suddenly very interested in the floor. Steve, however, was ecstatic.

"Great! Where?" He made his way to his living quarters, and looked for his uniform.

"Well… that's the problem…" Steve's smile faltered, and fell. "He's in a Russian base."

"What?" Steve dropped his uniform.

"We think he's been brainwashed again." Steve's eyes seemed to glint with red. Sam recoiled slightly.

"I can turn him back. Then I'll bring him here." Steve said, pulling on his uniform twice as fast. Sam ran in front of him, and grabbed his arms.

"You can't get your ass kicked again. You know what happened last time. You almost died. At least let me come with you. Or Vision, or Wanda, or even Natasha! Just don't go yourself." Sam looked into Steve's eyes, only to see them narrow in anger, and his face contort with fury.

"No! I'm not letting another… Pietro incident to happen…" He immediately regretted bringing him up, but thought he had to, just to get his point across. "And I'm _definitely_ not bringing Nat," He added, as he saw Sam's mouth open with a retort. Sam sighed.

"What about Tony?" Sam asked, though he immediately regretted it.

"Tony thinks he's the leader of the team. I'm not bringing him with me. I'll go alone." Steve zipped up the last part of his suit, grabbed his shield, stuck it on his back, and put his helmet under his arm.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm going alone," He said with a tone of finality. He pushed past him, and headed to Natasha's quarters. He found her tampering with some gadgets, but immediately turned towards him when the door opened. She smiled, but that only lasted for a second, as she saw his facial expression.

"What's up?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him. Steve sighed.

"Sam's found Bucky, in Russia. I'm gonna go get him." He kissed her quickly, and walked out. Nat looked after him, slightly worried about him. He definitely looked angry.

Steve jumped off the Quinjet, and looked at the base, the dense forest overflowing onto it. He opened the door slowly, as to make as little noise as possible, and crept inside, shield at the ready. He slowly walked along the dark corridor, expecting someone or something to jump at him. There was a sliver of orange light a few yards ahead, and Steve headed towards it. A metal door was ajar. Steve opened it, millimeter by millimeter, shield raised, ready for combat. A few minutes passed until Steve could see inside, and what he saw both made him happy, but also fearful. There were dead Russian guards, and even a couple of remaining Hydra elites. In the middle of the room, blood-splattered and panting, was Bucky Barnes, his bionic arm almost entirely red, and a knife clutched in his real hand. Steve gasped slightly, but still kept his ground.

"Buck?" Steve whispered cautiously. Bucky turned at breakneck speed, his eyes glinting red for a nanosecond. When he saw Steve, however, his expression lightened slightly.

"Steve?"

"You're not…" Steve moved closer, but only slightly.

"Brainwashed? No. They're not doing that to me again." Bucky dropped the knife, and walked towards Steve. Steve didn't move, though he raised his shield slightly.

"Good. Come with me." Bucky looked surprised for a second, but nodded, and followed Steve to the Quinjet. They both jumped in, and Steve nodded at Maria Hill, ignoring her concerned glances at Bucky.

"You already know Sam and Nat, but there are others. You'll meet them soon." Bucky nodded again, and they took off towards the Avengers HQ.


	4. Chapter 4-The Party

Chapter 4-The Party

A few hours later the Quinjet touched down at Avengers HQ, and Steve and Bucky jumped out, Maria taking up the rear. Steve introduced Bucky to the other Avengers. Vision had some concerns, but took to him after a little while, Wanda liked him almost immediately, as she felt they had been through the same things, and Rhodey wasn't a huge fan of him, but, like Vision, grew more comfortable with him as time went on. Sam, however, kept his distance, which Steve immediately noticed. He patted Bucky on the back, and left him and Wanda to chat. He walked over to Sam.

"Why're you avoiding him?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over the star on his chest. Sam looked at Steve, a look of shock on his face.

"He tried to kill me!" Sam nearly shouted, and Steve saw Rhodey turn towards them.

"He tried to kill me, you _and_ Nat. Yet, you're the only one of us who isn't okay with him," Steve said. Sam sighed.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." Sam pushed past him, and walked over to Bucky, shaking his bionic arm. Steve smiled, and made his way to Nat's quarters. Before he had even gotten to the stairs, though, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw Bucky standing behind him, his bionic arm on his shoulder.

"Buck?" Steve said, slightly concerned.

"Where're you going?" Bucky asked, obviously interested by this new environment. Steve smiled slightly.

"Oh… um… I'm going to see Tony- shit-," Steve immediately covered his mouth, aware of what was about to happen. Simultaneously everyone in the room except for Steve and Bucky yelled, "LANGUAGE!" Steve groaned, and Bucky looked confused.

"Why'd they just..?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, I've gotta go, Buck." Steve walked up the stairs, leaving a confused, but smiling Bucky behind.

Steve knocked on her door, waited for the usual "Come in." and opened the door. Nat was once again fiddling with a gadget. When she saw him, however, she smiled, jumped up, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"You got him?" She asked, a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, he's meeting the new kids right now," He held her at arm's length. "You should go see him." Steve saw her eyes widen with fear slightly

"Um… that might not be the best idea…" She looked at the floor. Steve sighed.

"Sam said the same thing. He's changed, Nat. He's back to normal. C'mon, I'll introduce you." He smiled, took her hand in his, and they walked downstairs. Bucky and Sam were laughing at something, and Vision was talking to Wanda. They were… pretty close together. Steve tilted his head slightly, confused, but his curiosity was taken away by Sam and Bucky walking towards Steve and Nat. Sam had an arm around Bucky, and a beer in the other. Steve sighed again.

"Where did you get beer?" Steve asked, the hand that wasn't entangled with Nat's going to his hip. Sam smiled drunkenly. Even Bucky looked slightly of drunk.

"Rhodey got some from his military connections."

"Don't _you_ have military connections?"

"Er…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck, and turned back towards Bucky. Bucky shrugged, and took a drink of his own beer. Steve looked to Bucky for an answer.

"Um… Rhodey… got some from his military connections…" He said, looking at the ground. Steve groaned, and looked at Nat. She smiled, and shrugged.

"Buck," Steve said, drawing Bucky's attention. "This is Natasha. You might remember her." Bucky looked at her, gave a small wave, and smiled. Natasha waved back, seeming much warmer towards him now that she saw him joking around. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, it's Steve and Natasha Rogers." He laughed even harder. Steve groaned, and pushed past the two of them, now both laughing hysterically on the floor. Steve walked over to Rhodey.

"Sam and Buck say you got the beer," Steve said, pointing at the open cooler in the middle of the party-like group. Rhodey put his hand on his forearm.

"Yeah, I got them from my… military connections…" Steve groaned.

"Did Tony get you a bunch of beer?" He asked, finally understanding.

"Yesnoonewantedtotellyousinceweknewyouandtonyweren'tgettingalong," He said, all in one breath. Steve sighed, and grabbed a beer.

"If you can't beat 'em…" He took a drink. "Join 'em." Rhodey smiled, and clapped Steve on the back. He could see Sam and Bucky still laughing on the floor, and Nat lingering close to Vision and Wanda, obviously trying to find out what they're talking about. Steve smiled, and walked over, tapping her on the shoulder when he got there.

"Hey, what'd you find out?" She turned, a giant grin on her face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side, exploding with excitement.

"Vision's hitting on her!" She whispered, giggling. Steve grinned.

"How? What's he saying?"

"Super cheesy stuff like "You lift more than just objects. My heart, for example." It's so embarrassing!" She grinned, and kissed him, and practically skipped over to Bucky and Sam. Just then, the doors opened, and a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"I heard there's a party."


	5. Chapter 5-Tony

Chapter 5-Tony

Tony Stark walked through the door, an extremely expensive car behind him, and a carton of beer in his hand. Rhodey immediately walked towards him, grabbing his best friend and pulling him into a hug. Nat looked at Steve for a second, before doing the same as Rhodey. Steve looked away from Tony, and headed upstairs, to his quarters. He slammed the door behind him, and threw his shield at the wall. He knew it would damage the wall, and create a tremendous amount of noise.

He didn't care. Tony's arrival at the party completely destroyed his mood. Ever since Sokovia, Tony thought he had complete control of the team, even though Steve was the leader. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Steve trudged over and threw open the door, only to see Tony, two beers in hand. Steve felt a new surge of anger at the sight of him, but let him in. Tony offered him one of the beers, which Steve immediately opened and took a drink from. Tony sighed.

"Steve." Steve ignored him.

"Steve!" He finally looked up.

"Tony. Why are you here?"

"Why're you asking?"

"Aren't you supposed to be relaxing at your "farm" with Pepper?"

"Aren't you supposed to be training the new ones?"

"I thought that was your damn job, 'Leader of the Avengers'!"

"Language, Rogers." Tony was mid-laugh when Steve picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, fury completely overtaking all sensibility. The beer cans fell to the floor, spilling the alcohol all over the floor.

"DON'T PUSH ME, STARK!" Steve's face contorted with anger and hate, and Tony recoiled at the sight.

"Let go of me, Rogers." Steve only strengthened his grip on the shirt collar. "I said… let GO!" Tony pushed Steve off of him, and summoned his armor to him. It gripped onto his body, fully armoring him up. Steve rolled to the side, grabbed his shield, and raised it just in time to block a punch aimed at his chest. He swung at Tony, hitting his right arm with the edge of his shield, making a slight dent in the armor.

"This is gonna hurt, Steve," Tony said, his voice robotized by the armor.

"I went through World War II; I think I can handle _you_." He ran at Tony, his shield raised in front of his chest. He hit Tony, ramming him through the wall and landing them in the corridor. Tony punched him, sending Steve flying down the stairs behind him. He hit the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He looked around, only to see he was in the room were the party was previously in full swing. Now, everyone was looking at Steve on the floor, and Tony flying through the air towards him.

"Steve!" Nat's scream echoed through the room, and Steve looked up just in time to see Tony's fist aimed straight at his face. He rolled out of the way, and felt the shockwave of the metal fist hitting the marble floor just a few inches away from him. He jumped up, grabbed his shield, and slammed Tony in the face with it. He fell to the floor, cracking the marble slightly.

Tony got up, and revealed the guns on his arms. Everyone in the room reacted immediately; Nat ran to grab his shield, and defended both her and Steve with it; Vision prepared his energy beam, ready to fire at Tony at any moment; Wanda used telekinesis on Tony to force his arm down; Sam pulled a pistol from his pocket; and Rhodey summoned his gauntlet and pointed his guns at Nat. Vision redirected his charged up energy beam to aim at Rhodey's chest. They all stood like that for what seemed like days, until Rhodey fired at Nat.

Then a million things happened at once. Steve ran at Rhodey, knocking him to the ground, Vision's energy beam hit Rhodey in the side, Nat swung the shield in the direction of the bullets, Wanda switched her telekinesis to focus on Rhodey and pinned him to the floor, and Tony fired at Sam. Steve turned his attention back to Tony, who was running towards the door. Steve ran after him, and threw his shield at him. It hit Tony in the back, sending him sprawling onto the pavement, sending sparks everywhere.

"YOU'RE DEAD STARK!" Steve found himself screaming, rage overcoming him, making itself the only emotion he felt. "YOU COME NEAR HERE AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD! COME NEAR NAT AGAIN, AND YOU'RE DEAD! COME NEAR ANY OF US AGAIN, AND I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Tony took one last look at Steve, and flew away, going God knows where. Steve went through the doors, looking at the scene before him.

Wanda was still focusing on keeping Rhodey pinned down, Nat was sitting next to Sam, tending to his wound, and Vision was sitting next to Wanda, helping her focus. Steve sat next to Nat, and put his arm around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.


	6. Chapter 6-The Aftermath

Chapter 6-The Aftermath

A few hours later, Sam was recovering in the hospital wing, Rhodey was locked up in the underground levels, Wanda was recovering from all the stress of what just happened, and Steve and Nat were upstairs, relaxing on Steve's bed. Steve had calmed down, and was regretting what he had said to Tony. He knew he had gone overboard. But, there was no way to tell this to Tony, because after what just happened, it was likely Tony would never even look at Steve the same way, let alone listen to an apology. He sighed, and lay down, causing Nat to fall over, so she was lying on top of him. He smiled up at her.

"Sorry about… all of that," Steve said. She laughed.

"I'm as much of an Avenger as you are, Steve. I helped you save a city," She said, then stopped for a moment, thinking.

"No," She said, once again smiling at him. "I helped you save New York, most of the world, and Sokovia, just to name a few. And me and Barton saved Budapest." She added. Steve sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed her, and sat up, making her roll off of him. "Now c'mon, let's go check on everyone." She nodded, and got up.

They made their way downstairs, looking at the damage caused by the fight. There was an Iron Man-shaped hole in Steve's wall, a massive dent in the wall of the hall right above the staircase, one of the doors leading to the main hall was gone, lying on the floor in front of the spot where it once stood, and there were cracks in the marble flooring of the main hall. He grimaced, thinking about how much it would cost to repair everything. He surveyed the area, and turned to Nat.

"You go check on Wanda," He said. "And I'll check on Sam." She nodded, and went back upstairs, heading to Wanda's room. Steve suddenly remembered something.

"Nat!" She turned. "Get Vision to come with you." With a quick nod she was gone. Steve made his way to the hospital wing. He suddenly wondered what Bucky was doing when Tony arrived, but pushed it out of his mind. With a squeak, the hospital wing doors opened, and Steve walked in, looking for Sam. It didn't take long.

He was in the first bed, as he was the only one who got injured badly. He seemed to be sleeping, but his eyes shot open at the sound of the door, and he grinned as he saw Steve approaching. Steve sat down in a chair to the left of him, and surveyed the damage. There was a bandage on his side, covering a blood-soaked wound, but other than that he seemed fine.

"On your left," Steve said, smiling. Sam laughed, but his face soon became pain filled.

"Very-ow- funny, Rogers."

"Hurts to laugh?" Steve asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Hurts like hell," Sam answered. "But you would know, wouldn't you?" He smiled.

"Oh, I _know_." Steve got up, and patted Sam's shoulder. "I gotta go check something. See you later, Sam," He said, and exited the hospital wing.

Nat sat down with Vision at the end of Wanda's bed. She looked at him, and nodded, and Vision got up, and lightly shook Wanda's shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes slightly, and smiled at the two of them.

"Hi Nat, hi Vision." She said sleepily.

"Hey Wanda," Nat said back. "How are you?"

"I've been better…" She answered, grimacing slightly as she sat up. "Is Steve okay?"

"He's fine. He told me and Vision to check on you." Nat answered. Wanda smiled.

"That's good. And Rhodey?" She asked, now almost fully awake.

"He's locked up downstairs," Nat answered. "We've asked Banner to watch him." She added.

"Banner? He's here?" Wanda looked concerned now.

"He's fine right now," Vision finally spoke. "But, if Rhodey tries anything…" Wanda nodded.

"I can't believe Rhodey would…" She started, but Nat finished for her.

"Betray us? He's always been loyal to Tony, so have a lot of others. But, lots of people seem to be on our side, so there's no need to worry." She added, as Wanda looked even more concerned.

"It's like… a Civil War between the Avengers… it's horrible." Wanda said, tears in her eyes. Vision wrapped his arms around her, causing Nat's eyes to widen in surprise.

"It'll be okay…" He said softly. Nat cleared her throat, and they immediately let go of each other, Wanda's cheeks glowing red.

"I'll… leave you two alone." She said, and slunk out of the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled, excited to tell Steve what she just witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7-Bruce

Chapter 7-Bruce

Steve walked around HQ, attempting to find Bucky, but to no avail.

"Buck? Bucky! James!" He tried Bucky's real name, but he still got no response.

"Damn it…" He expected someone to say language, but he was alone, and sighed in relief. He went downstairs, where Rhodey was. Banner wasn't there, but Bucky was sitting in front of Rhodey, sharpening a knife menacingly. Steve stepped closer, concerned.

"Buck?" Steve asked, slightly scared. Bucky turned at the sound of his voice, and smiled.

"Hey Steve. Banner… got angry. I told him to go to the field." He added, as Steve gave him an angry look, thinking that Banner was currently destroying HQ.

"Okay… just keep your eye on our prisoner, me and Nat will calm Banner down," Steve said, already heading out of the room.

"Got it, Steve."

Natasha bumped into Steve as he was walking up from the prisoner's area, and immediately gasped, the news almost bursting out of her. Steve looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

"What's up?" He asked, and she took a deep breath, and started talking.

"Vision-and-Wanda-just-hugged-right-in-front-of-me-he-was-comforting-her-and-they-just-cuddled-Steve-they're-dating-I-know-it-and-I-cleared-my-throat-and-she-blushed," She said, all in one breath, gasping for air when she was done. Steve gave her a look of confusion.

"What?" Steve asked. She groaned.  
"I think Wanda and Vision are together," She said slowly. "He was comforting her and he hugged her and they blushed when I cleared my throat. Well, Wanda blushed." She added, rethinking her last statement. Steve smiled.

"So now we're dealing with Wanda and Vision Maximoff?" He asked, smiling.

"You're just like Sam. "Steve and Natasha Rogers"," She grumbled.

"I always thought Wanda would like Buck…" Steve said, contemplating. Natasha laughed.

"I don't think Bucky likes anyone," She said. "Where is Mr. Barnes, anyway?" She asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him since the party." Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He's… guarding the prisoner." He said. Nat's eyes widened with horror.

"What happened to Bann-," She started, but Steve already knew what she was asking.

"He… let the green guy out. He's in the fields." Natasha nodded, seeing a green blur out in the fields.

"Let's go get him."

They walked out into the fields, heading towards the green shape growing more prominent the further in they went. They heard the sounds of his destruction, becoming louder and louder with every step. Steve looked at Natasha, and she looked at him. Steve nodded, and she got closer to Banner, each step she took being incredibly soft. Banner turned towards her, his look of fury softening slightly. She reached a hand out towards him, using her usual method of calming him down. Bruce touched his giant hand to her normal sized hand, their fingertips barely touching. Steve saw Bruce gradually scale down, and his skin turn back to normal, until he was back to normal. He then collapsed.

Steve and Natasha burst through the doors to HQ, Bruce between them, being hoisted up like a puppet. They brought him in to the hospital wing, and laid him on the bed next to Sam. He immediately sat up, but Steve silenced him with a look. He motioned a nurse over, and she started treating Bruce. Steve turned to Sam, gave him a look that said "I'll tell you later," and left with Nat.


	8. Chapter 8-The Escaped Prisoner

Chapter 8-The Escaped Prisoner

The next day, Bruce and Sam were up and walking, Steve and Natasha were spending more and more time together, sometimes never seen apart from each other, and Wanda and Vision had accepted their love for each other. At one point, Sam approached Steve about it.

"How come I'm the only new Avenger who doesn't have a partner? Not counting Rhodes," He added sheepishly. Steve laughed.

"We'll get more new members, and I'm sure one of them will like you. Now go help Nat train them."

"Got it, Cap." Sam walked away, leaving Steve to watch the training session. Natasha was training Wanda to use her powers in a stealthy way, and Sam was telling Vision to rescue people from the battlefield, a field he was particularly well trained in. Steve walked up behind Natasha, and suddenly spoke with no warning.

"Wanda, go train with Sam and Vision. I need to talk with Ms. Romanoff." Natasha immediately spun around, a gun pressed against his temple, obviously startled by him speaking with no warning. She sighed.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Steve," She said, smiling none the less. "Why do you want to talk to me?" She asked, a hand on her hip. He smiled.

"Follow me." He started walking upstairs. She groaned.

"Just tell me, Rogers."

"Not yet." He arrived at his room, and opened the door, beckoning her inside. She followed, and, once she was inside the room, he closed the door, and turned the lock.

A few hours later, Steve exited the room, his hair messed up, drenched in sweat, and his face red. He smiled at Natasha, who was in the same state, and closed the door. He made his way downstairs, where all he saw was Wanda and Vision. They were… enjoying themselves. Steve cleared his throat, and they immediately disconnected from each other's lips. Wanda was red in the face.

"Where's Sam?" Steve asked, looking around.

"He went downstairs to check on Bruce," Wanda answered, obviously flustered. "We haven't seen either of them…" She added as an afterthought.

"Damn… how long ago?" He asked. Wanda thought for a second.

"30 minutes ago… I think," She answered, looking at Steve curiously. "Why?" She asked. Steve sighed.

"Wait here." He ran upstairs to his room, grabbed his shield, and ran back downstairs. He dashed down to the prison, only to find both Sam and Bruce passed out, and the gate wide open.

"No no no no no no no no…" He pelted back upstairs, finding Wanda and Vision locked at the lips again. He didn't even bother to clear his throat this time.

"Wanda, Vision, tell Nat I'm gone. She's in my room. Don't ask." He was out the door before they had time to react, looking for signs of where Rhodey had gone. And one thought entered his mind.

Stark.


	9. Chapter 9-The Farm

Chapter 9-The Farm

A few days later, Steve tracked down Tony. He was at… Clint's farm? Steve shook his head. _No. No. Surely Clint knew what Tony had done? Surely he knew that Rhodey had attacked Natasha? Clint obviously cared for Natasha, so why would he help Tony and Rhodey?_ He shook his head, and headed towards the farm, unaware of what was to happen next…

Back at HQ, Natasha was once again tinkering, having finally finished improving her Black Widow's Bite gadget, she was now fiddling with her Glock pistol, trying to find a way to improve it. She knew this was just a time waster, but Sam insisted on training Wanda and Vision alone for a few days, and there wasn't any missions to go on. She sighed, and dropped the pistol, letting it clatter to the ground as she stood up, stretching. She exited the room, and started mindlessly walking around HQ. She could go see Clint, Laura, and the kids, but he didn't want to leave Sam alone for too long. Contemplating for a moment, she finally decided to take a Quinjet to Clint's farm. She wanted to tell the family the news. Sam was relaxing in his room, until he heard a knock at his door. He got up, and opened the door, smiling at Natasha when he saw her behind the door.

"Hey Nat. What's up?" He asked, still smiling.

"Hi Sam. I'm taking the Quinjet to Clint's farm. I just wanted to let you know," She said. Sam nodded.

"Got it. See you when you get back."

"Bye." She waved to him, before turning away to make her way to the Quinjet. After entering, she powered it up, and flew towards the farm.

Steve saw the farm in the distance, all the lights on. He smiled slightly, and continued towards the farm.

Natasha landed at the farm, and hopped out of the Quinjet, and Clint immediately ran out, a look of horror on his face. He relaxed as soon as he saw Natasha and smiled. Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Clint waved a hand.

"Nothing. Come in, _Auntie Nat_." He smiled. Natasha sighed, but smiled back.

"How're the kids?" She asked, following him to the door.

"They're fine. They've really missed you," He added. Natasha laughed.

"I've missed them. How's Laura?" Clint was slowing down noticeably. He was stalling, she concluded.

"She's fine. It's been fun to not have to save the world every day." He smiled, and completely stopped walking, only a few feet from the door to the house. Natasha cocked an eyebrow again, and put a hand on her hip.

"Clint."

"Nat."

"Why are you stopping?"

"What do you mean?"

"The door is right there." He seemed stumped, and didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he spoke.

"Fine. Come in." He opened the door, revealing Tony Stark and James Rhodes, sitting at the table, laughing with the kids. Tony looked up at the sound of the door.

"Hello, Natasha."

Steve looked at the Quinjet in the front garden of the house, and smiled. He broke out into a run towards the house. He grabbed his shield, which was connected to a magnet on his back, and moved it in front of his chest while he ran. As he got closer to the door, he ducked down, hiding most of his torso behind the shield, and barreled through the door, knocking it to the ground. What he saw baffled him.

Natasha was there as well, looking as shocked as he felt. And there, sitting at the table, was Tony, Nathaniel on his lap. Tony smiled when he saw Steve.

"Hey Rogers," He said, somehow still smiling. Rhodey was sitting next to Tony, not smiling, but looking petrified. Natasha looked from Clint, to Steve, to Tony, to Rhodes, to Laura, and then back to Clint, before tackling him. Laura screamed, and the kids ran to her, but Steve heard it as though they were all miles away. All he could do was look at Tony, rage bubbling inside him. Tony motioned to a seat at the table.

"Sit down Rogers. Where are your manners? And you too Natasha, come one, sit." Natasha looked up for a fraction of a second, but turned her attention back to Clint, her arm still pressed on his throat. Steve looked at Tony.

"How many more do you have? You've got Rhodes, Clint, who else? Thor? Fury? Pietro didn't die for this!" He found himself shouting. Tony's expression suddenly changed from a smile to a scowl.

"How would you know what he died for?"

"I don't, but he didn't die for this! Betraying your friends? Building up your own army? The next time we save the world, it won't be from aliens, or robots. We'll be saving it from ourselves. I'll let you go for right now, but next time you try something, just remember, we've got our own army," He turned away from Tony and Rhodes, and beckoned towards Natasha, who stood up, kicked Clint in the mouth, and stalked off with Steve, toward the Quinjet. She climbed into the cockpit, and started it up. Steve sat down, letting his shield fall to the ground. He sighed.

"Why were you there, anyway?" He asked as they got into the air.

"I wanted to tell them the news," She answered, smiling slightly. Steve was baffled.

"News? What news? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked again, standing up now. She turned towards him, grinning.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10-James Rogers

Chapter 10-James Rogers

Steve looked at her, his mouth hanging open, unable to think of what to say. After a few minutes, he regained the ability of speech.

"But-I thought you were-you're infertile right?" He spluttered, still trying to grasp what was going on. She simply smiled.

"Big fat lie. They just didn't want us forming bonds. Didn't want us to be distracted from murdering innocent people," She sighed. "I'm 100% fertile." She looked back at him, waiting for a reaction. Steve stood there for a moment, before walking over to her, pressing the _autopilot_ button, and hugging her harder than he had hugged anyone. She wrapped her arms around him, and they stood there for what seemed like hours.

When the Quinjet touched down at HQ, Natasha was bursting to tell everyone the news. Steve smiled, and made his way out, leading the way. When they got inside, they made their way to the intercom.

"Everyone report to the Main Hall," He said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Repeat, everyone report to the Main Hall." He heard the shuffling of feet, and looked over at Natasha. He gave her a thumbs up, and she returned it. They waited about fifteen seconds, before opening the door, and making their way downstairs. When the doors to the Main Hall opened, everyone looked at Steve and Natasha, obviously waiting for some kind of speech. Steve tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face as he spoke.

"We're getting a new member," He said, and immediately everyone cheered.

"Who?" Wanda asked, bouncing on her feet. Steve couldn't keep a straight face.

"James Rogers." It took everyone a minute to process the information, but Wanda screaming, and running towards Natasha to give her a hug that almost knocked her over. Sam smiled, and walked over to Steve, thumping him on the back. Steve could hear Natasha and Wanda excitedly speaking Russian to each other, and tried deciphering it.

He eventually gave up, and started talking to Vision.

"Congratulations." Vision said, smiling. "I thought Natasha was incapable of having children, though…"

"Big fat lie," He repeated her words. Vision nodded.

"I guess we're having another party?" He asked, smiling even more. Steve laughed.

"Oh yeah." He grinned and Vision migrated over to Wanda, hurriedly talking to her in a hushed voice. He swore he heard something about some kind of announcement, but decided to leave them. Sam was talking to Natasha.

"Why'd you name him James?" He was asking.

"Steve told me that Bucky's real name is James, and I love the name, so it stuck." She shrugged, and Sam smiled.

"And what if it's a girl?" He asked, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Natasha thought for a moment. They had never considered that…

"Then we'll name her Jane." She shrugged again. Steve walked behind her.

"Sounds great." He said, again with no warning. She gasped, and scowled at him.

"Give me some kind of warning next time, Rogers." She said, punching his arm. He laughed.

"Sam, can we…" He gestured between himself and Natasha. Sam nodded.

"Say no more, Cap." He walked over to Wanda and Vision, who quickly started talking about something else. Natasha looked over at them.

"I wonder what they were talking about…" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling it's the same thing we're about to talk about…" He smiled, and led the way upstairs, to his room. Natasha laughed.

"Not again, Steve. Not until James is old enough to take care of himself." She said, smiling.

"Or _Jane_ is old enough to take care of _her_ self," He said, closing the door behind them and sitting on the bed, patting a spot next to him. "Now c'mon, sit." He realized he sounded just like… Tony. He shook his head, determined to get that thought out.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I think Wanda and Vision are planning on getting married." He said, looking at her straight in the eye. She gasped.

"You aren't-? No, you can't-are you really-?" She took a minute so she could talk normally. "Steven Grant Rogers, you aren't actually planning on-," She was interrupted by Steve pulling a box from under his bed, and kneeling down in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

"Natalia Romanoff, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11-Invitations

Chapter 11-Invitations

Everyone heard the scream that Natasha produced when he said those words, and everyone was immediately at Steve's room. Once again, Wanda was the first one to react, running towards Natasha and enveloping her in a hug. Steve saw tears in both of their eyes, and grinned. Wanda eventually let go of Natasha, letting her go to Steve. She pushed everyone else out of the room, muttering something like "just let them celebrate privately". Steve smiled at her, nodded, and closed and locked the door. Steve turned to look at Natasha, who still had tears in her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Steve, I-," She stopped talking as Steve walked towards her, ring in hand.

"Nat. I love you. And I have no idea how long it's going to be until someone ends up killing all of us. So let's make the most of what's left in our lives." He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and smiled up at her. She looked down at the ring as if wondering if it was really there. She finally looked up at him.

"I love you too, Steve," She said. Steve kissed her softly, in a more gentle way.

"And, with James on the way…" _We can maybe retire. Have a normal life._ He didn't say it, but he hoped she understood.

"Thinking of retiring?" She asked, smiling slightly. Steve chuckled.

"It's like you read my mind…"

"So I guess it really _is_ Mr. and Mrs. Rogers." Sam said, grinning. Steve laughed.

"I guess so," He replied.

"So, when's the wedding?" Sam asked.

"We're thinking soon. Within the month, definitely," Steve answered. "Speaking of the wedding, I want you to be my best man." Sam looked shocked.

"Really? Me? Not Barnes?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep," He said simply. Sam looked at Steve for a second, and grinned.

"Thanks. I'll be there."

Steve knocked on the front door of Clint's house, and looked back at Natasha, smiling sort of grimly. Clint opened the door, a smile on his face. It immediately fell when he saw them.

"Hey…" He said slowly, looking past Steve and at Natasha. She flipped him off, revealing the ring she had moved to her middle finger, just for this. Clint smiled despite this.

"Well… can we come in?" Steve asked. Clint nodded, and opened the door wider, watching Natasha, as if making sure she wouldn't kick him again.

"Can you get Laura? And…" He looked around, before turning back to Clint. "Is Stark still here?" He asked. Clint simply nodded, and rushed upstairs. Steve and Natasha sat down at the table. He grimaced at her, and she shrugged back.

"I just hope they want to come…" He said, to no one in particular.

"I'm Clint's best friend, and you're Tony's. They'll come," She said, smiling. "I mean, if Pepper and Tony got married, _we_ would go." She continued. "So there's no way both of them wouldn't go. If we knew Clint got married, _we_ would go." She finished, just as Clint walked downstairs, alone. He cleared his throat.

"Laura's in the first room to the right after you go upstairs. Tony's in the room directly ahead of the stairs." He said, and disappeared into the kitchen. Steve nodded.

"Thanks, Clint," He started, before remembering. "Clint, wait!" He turned around, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah?"

"We want you to come to the wedding," He said. Clint smiled slightly.

"When?"

"End of the month," He answered simply. He then turned, took Natasha by the hand, and walked upstairs.

"Where?!" Clint asked, running out of the kitchen to see him. Steve turned.

"New HQ." Steve said, and continued upstairs. Clint nodded, and returned to the kitchen, turning on the stove. Steve and Natasha opened the door to Laura's room. She was sitting on the bed, silent.

"Steve, Natasha." She said solemnly.

"Laura." Steve replied.

"We want you to attend the wedding." Natasha said, showing her the ring on her finger. Laura immediately smiled.

"When and where?" She asked, obviously ecstatic. Steve smiled.

"End of the month, Avengers HQ." He answered. She nodded.

"I'll be there." She said, the solemnness completely gone. Steve nodded, and walked out with Natasha, closing the door softly behind him. Once it was closed, he sighed. Natasha looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, concerned slightly.

"Time to ask Tony." He replied. She laughed a little.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure _Captain America_ can destroy _Iron Man_ in a heartbeat." She said. He smiled, and kissed her softly.

"I know," He walked towards the door, and took a deep breath. "Let's go." She nodded, and he opened the door. Tony was sitting on the floor, fiddling with a gauntlet. He looked up, saw Steve, and took a deep breath through his nose. He stood up, cracked his knuckles, and punched Steve in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. Natasha drew her Glock, cocked it, and pointed it at Tony's head. Tony smiled at Natasha, and sat back down.

"Afternoon, Rogers." He said, still smiling. Steve wiped the blood from his chin, and grimaced at him.

"Hi Tony," He spit blood onto the carpet. "Just the welcome I thought I'd get from you." He said. Tony laughed, though it was a hollow laugh.

"You deserve it." He said darkly. It was time for Steve to laugh.

"What for? Saving your life multiple times? Helping win World War II? Or, getting angry at you for being a cocky bastard?" He said, through gritted teeth. Tony stood up. Natasha gripped the Glock tighter, making her knuckles white.

"Don't do anything." She said. Steve stood up, his fists clenched.

"So, tell me why I deserved that punch." He said, his voice louder than it usually was. Tony walked towards Steve, pure anger in his eyes.

"Why did I punch you? Because you're a self-loving, egotistical bastard. And you want to be the leader of our little group of "superheroes" that constantly destroy, kill, and maim. Whether you know it or not, we've killed innocent people. I've seen it. That's why I retired. Yet, you think we're perfect people, who help the world and everyone who lives in it. No. We're worse than Loki. And Ultron. And HYDRA. We're the true villains. Face it, Rogers." He said, through gritted teeth. Steve looked at him, fury rising in the pit of his stomach. He turned his back on Tony, and walked out the door without a sound. Natasha followed, putting her Glock back in its holster. Steve pushed past Clint, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Clint looked at Natasha for an explanation. She simply mouthed "Tony" and followed Steve to the Quinjet.


	12. Chapter 12-Preparations

Chapter 12-Preparations

Steve sat down in the cockpit, and sighed, putting his head in his hands. Natasha walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve?" She asked, concerned for him. He pressed the autopilot button, and walked out of the cockpit, sitting down on one of the benches.

"He's right," Steve said in a low voice. "We're monsters." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"They taught us a certain quote in the Red Room," Natasha said. "It was, Вы можете любить монстра, он может даже любить тебя назад, но это не меняет его природу." She said. Steve looked up at her.

"What does that mean?"

"You can love a monster, he may even love you back, but it does not change its nature." She said. Steve suddenly noticed tears in her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Sure, we're monsters. Both of us. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. And I'm sure you love me just as much as I love you. And I can't change you. No one can. As long as you like what you're doing with the Avengers, you're not going to stop. And I'm fine with that." She said a couple of tears, leaking down onto her cheeks. Steve stood up, and wrapped her in his arms, holding onto her as if both of their lives depended on it.

When they arrived back at HQ, the first thing Steve did was find Bucky. Or, try and find him. He couldn't find him anywhere. Steve wondered if he had left, but shook the thought out of his head and kept looking. Eventually, Wanda came up to him.

"Steve? What are you doing?" She asked, as he walked down the same corridor for the fifth time. He sighed.

"I'm trying to find Bucky. Do you know where he is?" He said, getting more excited every second. However, his hopes died when she spoke.

"He left a few days ago," She said in a small voice. "He said that there wasn't anything for him here. Sorry…" She said. Steve held up a hand.

"It's fine." He said simply, before walking back to his room. He couldn't imagine his wedding without Bucky. They hadn't even told him about James…

"Nat!" He said. She was at his door in a matter of seconds.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right down the hall." She said with a glare.

"Sorry. I thought you were teaching." He said, patting a spot on the bed next to him. She sat down.

"I can't teach. Not while I'm pregnant." She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He said sheepishly. She laughed.

"You're so forgetful," She said, resting her head on his lap. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"Because I'm forgetful?"

"I was joking!"

"Sure." He said, grinning.

"Why'd you call me?" She asked, looking up at him. He sighed.

"Bucky left," He said solemnly. She gasped slightly. "So, I don't know if he's coming to the wedding, or if he even knows that you're pregnant." She looked down.

"Well, you, Wanda, Vision, and Sam are the only people who know. I'm going to tell everyone after the wedding. Make a kind of formal announcement." She said in a small voice. Steve looked down at her, and kissed her softly.

"Great. I don't want everyone to know yet, anyway." He said, smiling. She grinned at him, and sat up.

"When is the wedding, anyway?" She asked. Steve thought for a second before answering.

"I was thinking… last day of the month." He said finally.

"So that's…" She said, counting down the days in her head.

"Two more weeks." He finished, smiling.

"Well, we need to get all the plans finalized, then." She said, standing up. Steve looked at her for a second, before standing up himself.

"Yeah. You and Wanda should go dress shopping," He said as they walked out of his room. "Sam and I will go get suits." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Got it, _Captain_."

"I don't _need_ to buy a suit; I already _have_ a suit." Sam said as he followed Steve deeper into the store.

"Well then you can tell me if my choices are good or bad. Speaking of which," He held up a black pinstripe suit, an eyebrow cocked. "Yes or no?"

"Hm… put it on the list." Sam said, examining the suit. Steve pulled out a small notebook.

"Black… pinstripe… got it." He said, putting away the notebook.

"Good. Now, what've we got on there?" Sam asked, putting the suit he was holding back. Steve sighed, and pulled the notebook out again.

"Could've told me before I put it back… black tuxedo… grey two-piece… silver three-piece… and black pinstripe," He listed off. "Should I send pictures of them to Nat, or…?" He asked, looking to Sam.

"No! The groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, the bride isn't allowed to see the groom in his suit before the wedding." He said. Steve shrugged.

"Alright. Now we have to narrow these down…" He said, heading towards where the tuxedo was. Sam stayed in place, though, looking at Steve, bewildered.

"Steve, one of the suits on your list is right here. Don't you want to try it on?" He asked. Steve thought for a second, and waved his hand.

"No, I'll come back to it." He said. Sam shrugged, and followed him.

"It looks perfect!" Wanda squealed, grinning. Natasha looked at herself in the mirror.

"Святое дерьмо…" She said under her breath. Wanda had picked out a jet black dress, with blue accents all around it. They had the right size, the right fit, everything about it was perfect.

"If we curled your hair, and made it rest on your shoulder…" Wanda said as she messed with Natasha's hair. After a few minutes, Wanda stepped back.

"Look in the mirror." She said, grinning. Natasha did so.

"Oh my god, Wanda..." She said. Her hair was curled very slightly at the ends, and Wanda had tied it all together and slung it around her neck and over her shoulder. She very slowly walked over to Wanda, and hugged her.

"You have no idea how much you've helped." She said. Wanda made a non-committal noise.

"I just tied a couple loose ends." She replied, smiling. Natasha let go of her, and held her at arm's length.

"Do you have a dress?" She asked. Wanda nodded enthusiastically.

"A beautiful red one." Natasha smiled.

"I guess we're done here then."

Steve left the store, black tuxedo in hand, and Sam in tow.

"Wanda and Nat _have_ to be done by now," Steve said to no one. "I'll text her."

 _Are you done with getting dresses?_

 _At HQ right now :)_

Sam looked over Steve's shoulder, and snickered.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day when Natasha Romanoff would use an emoticon. Much less a smiley face emoticon." He said. Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13-Mr and Mrs Rogers

Chapter 13-Mr. and Mrs. Rogers

A couple weeks later, Steve looked at himself in the mirror, fixing every small error he found. Whether it be a hair sticking up, his suit being creased slightly, or even a small bit of facial hair he had just noticed. After twenty minutes of this, Sam groaned from the back of the room.

"You look fine. And if you shave anymore, your skin will be gone." He said, smiling. Steve made a noise and grabbed his comb again, violently running through his hair for the fiftieth time. Sam slammed his head against the wall.

Natasha picked at her dress a bit, smiling at how she looked. She would never, _ever_ dress like this for any other occasion, but it seemed appropriate to wear it to a wedding, especially _her_ wedding. Wanda suddenly entered the room, smiling.

"Ten more minutes. Clint is walking you down the aisle." She said. Natasha grinned, and hugged Wanda.

"I can't believe you went through all of this for me. Buying me the dress, setting up the ceremony, everything." She said. Wanda hugged her back.

"I'm happy to help. Besides, it's like training." She said. Natasha let go of her and smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I think Vision is thinking of proposing!" Wanda said, grinning.

"Oh my god, Wanda! That's amazing!" Natasha replied. Wanda nodded.

"I just have this feeling that he wants to take it to the next level." She said. Natasha hugged her quickly, but immediately went back to the mirror to see if anything was messed up by the hugs.

Steve walked out of his room, and down to the small alter. There weren't a lot of people, as Steve and Natasha had both agreed to only invite close friends, so the Main Hall looked even bigger than usual. He saw a couple faces; Sharon, Bruce, Laura, Maria, and even Thor, dressed in a suit. Steve smiled at him, and he raised a hand in return. He made it to the alter, and was surprised to see Nick Fury standing there. Steve smiled.

"What are you doing here, Fury?" He asked.

"Natasha is practically my daughter, Rogers. I'm gonna be there for her wedding." Fury said in return. Steve patted his arm.

"I thought I'd have to get Sam to do the honors." Steve said. Fury smiled slightly.

"Am I any better?"

"Tons." Steve said, holding back laughter. Just then, the doors leading from the hallway into the main hall opened, and Natasha walked out, holding onto Clint's arm. Steve smiled as she got closer. She looked stunning, even more so than usual. She let go of Clint as they neared the alter, and she walked towards Steve, smiling, tears in her eyes.

"Hey." Steve whispered, still smiling.

"Hi." Natasha replied, sounding as though she was out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Better than ever."

"You look amazing."

"Blame Wanda." She said, smiling. Fury cleared his throat, and Steve only noticed the babble when it stopped.

"I hope these two have their own vows," Fury said with a smile. "Because I have no idea what to say," There was a smattering of laughter. "Not when the two people I consider family are getting married." He said. Steve looked at him, and nodded. It was Steve's turn to clear his throat.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova. I have loved you since the day I first lay my eyes on you. Not only as a potential lover, but as a part of my family. You're like a sister to me. I don't care about your past, or if we are even allowed to love. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Through the ups and downs. Through everything, I will love you for all of eternity, and even after." He finished, surprised to find tears in his own eyes.

"Did you write that down, or was it off the top of your head?" She asked in a whisper. Just as she finished, Fury spoke up.

"Natasha, did you prepare a vow?" He asked. She nodded, took a deep breath, and started.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I love you. I love you more than I have, and will, love anyone or anything. And, I can't imagine my life being as amazing as it is, if you weren't in it." She finished. Steve smiled.

"Short and sweet." He said quietly.

"It was off the top of my head." She whispered back.

"So was mine." He said. She smiled. Fury cleared his throat again, and opened the box containing the rings he had bought.

"Steven Grant Rogers, do you take Natalia Alianovna Romanova as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Steve said, smiling.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova, do you take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Natasha said quietly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Fury finished, stepping back to allow them room. Steve stepped forward, as Natasha did the same, took her hands in his, and kissed her softly. Immediately, the room erupted into cheers, but neither of them seemed to hear. They stayed locked at the lips for what seemed like an eternity, until Steve slowly broke the kiss. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"How you holding up?" He asked with a smile.

"Never been better."


	14. Chapter 14-The Return

Chapter 14-The Return

The room immediately fell silent at the sound of the creaking front door. Steve and Natasha looked towards the door, fear gripping them as it opened more. Steve grabbed his shield from behind the altar, and Natasha gripped his arm.

"Steve," She whispered, her eyes still glued to the door. "There's someone there."

"I know. Stay here." He hissed back, and he started towards the door. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin his wedding. He got closer to the door, and heard two people talking. They sounded familiar.

"Just let me see them."

"No! You know what happened last time."

"It won't happen again."

"No, I'm not letting you ruin their night." Steve felt a pang of affection for the latter voice.

"Come on."

"We're going home, and that's the end of it." Steve got closer to the door to see who was talking. He could practically feel everyone holding in their breath as he opened the door just an inch more. Anger flared in his chest.

Tony Stark was standing a few yards away, arguing with Pepper Potts. She was clearly angry with him, her face was red, and she was holding onto his forearm with an iron grip. Tony had a suit on, and a bottle of champagne in one hand. Steve stuck the shield onto his back, and very carefully stepped outside, trying not to be noticed. It was easy, in a black suit in the middle of the night. Tony was talking again.

"I don't have my suit with me!"

"I don't care! You punched him last time, and you didn't have the suit then!"

"I was pissed off!"

"And who says you won't get pissed off today? Tony, you've been on edge ever since Sokovia. You're not thinking rationally."

"Let go of me, Pepper."

"No."

"Let. Go."

"Let him go." Steve said, walking towards them. Pepper looked like she was about to snap one of their necks. Tony smiled slightly.

"Rogers." Tony said, wrenching his arm from Pepper's grip.

"Stark." Steve replied, still walking towards them.

"How'd you find out?" Steve asked.

"Clint told me," Tony replied. He held out the champagne. "I brought champagne." He said. Steve took it, and motioned towards the front doors.

"Come in. You too, Pepper, we want you to at least come to the party." He said. Tony grinned and walked towards HQ with Steve. Pepper sighed, and walked behind them.

"Where've you been?" Steve asked.

"Everywhere. Since you last saw me, I've been to New York, LA, Singapore…" Tony said. Steve looked at him in disbelief.

"Singapore?" He asked, smiling. "Why?"

"They needed help from Stark Industries. Maria handled a lot of it, I was just there for the PR attention." Tony said. Steve nodded, and stopped just outside the doors.

"Wait here." He whispered. Tony nodded, looking confused. Steve walked in, and was immediately almost knocked over by Natasha. He put the champagne on the ground and hugged her.

"Steve! We thought that you'd-" She started, but Steve cut her off with a quick kiss, which was over just as quickly as it began.

"I'm fine," He said. "But someone's here." She stepped away from him, and pulled a pistol from her dress. Steve was about to question this, but simply thought " _It's Natasha"_ and walked towards the doors. He pulled them open, and Tony stepped in, Pepper just behind him. Natasha's grip on her pistol immediately tightened, making a couple of scars on her knuckles glow white. Tony put his hands up slowly.

"How are you, Mrs. Rogers?" He asked, smiling slightly. Natasha lowered her pistol, and walked towards him. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Natasha slapped him so hard he dropped to the ground. Steve looked at Natasha, torn between horror and happiness.

"Don't try me, Stark." She said, walking back to Wanda, who was smiling slightly. Tony got up, rubbing his cheek.

"Lesson learned; don't fuck with your lady." He said. Steve smiled, and looked towards Natasha, just remembering something.

"One second." He told Tony, and he rushed towards Natasha.

"Tasha!" He said when he finally got to her. Natasha turned towards him, and smiled.

"I don't think you've ever called me _that_ before," She said, grinning. "What?" She asked.

"The big announcement…" Steve said. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, yeah. Okay, one second." She said. Steve nodded, kissed her quickly, and walked back towards Tony. Tony stared at him.

"What-?" He began, but just then Natasha walked towards the microphone at the altar, and Steve shushed Tony.

"Hey, everyone," She started, looking around as everyone quietened. "Steve and I wanted to make a special announcement." She said, looking towards Steve. He walked towards the altar, and smiled at Natasha.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Ready." She replied. Natasha cleared her throat.

"I'm pregnant." She said, and the room broke out into cheers and applause. She turned and gave Steve a small smile, then hopped down from the altar. Steve looked towards Tony, and smiled very slightly. Steve followed Natasha down where they were ambushed by everyone, congratulating them and asking what the baby's name would be. Eventually, the microphone turned on again, and Tony's voice rang through the main hall.

"Leave these two lovebirds alone for a few minutes, everyone!" He said. Steve looked over and saw that he had the champagne in hand. Steve nodded at him, took Natasha by the hand, and hurried into his room, locking the door when they were inside. He sighed, and Natasha laughed a little, sitting down on his bed.

"You surely remember what happened last time you locked that door?" She said. Steve smiled.

"I don't want to mess up my suit, and I doubt you'd want to mess up that beautiful dress." He replied, joining her on the bed.

"Why would they have to get messed up?" She asked in a seductive whisper, resting her head on his lap. "C'mon, Steve, it's our wedding night."

"And you're pregnant. Sex might not be such a good idea," She opened her mouth to reply, but just sighed. "Sorry, Nat." He said. She sat up.

"You're right." She said, sounding disappointed. Steve put his arm around her, and smiled.

"Look on the bright side; we're married! I get the honor of spending the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman on earth." He said. She smiled slightly.

"Was _that_ off the top of your head?"

"Yes, it was." She chuckled, and kissed him, her hand on the back of his head. Just a few seconds later, however, there was a knock at the door. They broke apart.

"Come in." Steve said. Tony stumbled in, out of breath, but grinning.

"That Bucky guy… oh my god! He's hilarious!" Steve and Natasha looked at each other, and, without another word, Steve walked out of his room, desperate to find Bucky.


	15. Chapter 15-Some Alone Time

Chapter 15-Some Alone Time

Steve waded through the crowd, looking for the familiar mane of brown hair and his bionic arm. He heard Natasha behind him, but his mind was focusing on trying to find Bucky. He thought he saw him a couple of times, but never did. Natasha grabbed his arm, and he turned around.

"Nat!" He said, trying to wrench his arm from her hand. Natasha gripped tighter.

"Steve. He'll come to us. C'mon." She said. Steve sighed, and let himself be half dragged to his room. Tony was presumably back at the party, as he was no longer in his room. Natasha sat down on his bed, and sighed.

"This party isn't really for us, is it? It's for everyone else." She said, looking at Steve.

"Yeah. I'd much rather just stay in here. With you." He replied, sitting next to her. Natasha smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Agreed. While we're waiting for everyone to leave, I have a game to play." She said, smiling.

"Shoot." Steve said, listening closely.

"Well, I ask you something, and you reply truthfully. If you lie, you _have_ to take a shot." She said. Steve smiled.

"I'll grab some drinks."

Steve came back in just a few minutes, a bottle of vodka and a couple shot glasses in hand. Natasha laughed slightly.

"Vodka? Вы пытаетесь заставить меня чувствовать себя более русским?" She asked. Steve grinned.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm going to agree." Steve said, pouring some vodka into the glasses. Natasha laughed even harder.

"Don't kill me on our wedding night." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'll try my hardest," Steve replied, sitting down on the bed. "How will we know if the other is lying?" Steve asked. Natasha shrugged.

"We might not take a drink with lies. What if we take a drink whenever?" She suggested. Steve laughed.

"Sounds good. You go first." He said, taking a drink. Natasha thought for a second.

"Hmm… in 2014, when we kissed, was that your first kiss since being thawed out?" She asked.

"Really? That's the question you ask?" Steve said.

" _Any_ question," Natasha replied, grinning. "Now c'mon, tell me." She said, looking at him with her head on her hands. Steve sighed.

"Yes." He said quietly. Natasha laughed and took a drink.

"If it helps with your ego, you've gotten better." She said. Steve smiled.

"Thanks," He said. "My turn."

"Shoot."

"Did you and Clint go out?" He asked. She groaned.

"Yes. In Budapest." She said, looking down. Steve put an arm around her, and kissed her forehead softly.

"How long did it last?"

"When we came back from Budapest, Clint had to go back. Long distance relationships… they don't go well." She said quietly. Steve nodded.

"Yeah… they don't."

"Anyway, my turn," She said, shaking her head. "Did you and Sharon go out?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. While waiting for a chance to be with you." Steve said, smiling slightly. Natasha laughed.

"You are too sweet. It sickens me." She said.

"I love you too." He said. She lay her head in his lap, and looked up at him.

"Your turn."

"Um… when did you start loving me?" He asked. She smiled.

"Well… when I first saw you. Love at first sight, I guess." She answered.

"And you say I'm too sweet." Steve answered. She hit him in the stomach lightly.

"Damn it Steve." She said.

"Language." He said. She sighed.

After a few hours, the bottle of vodka was empty, and it was almost silent except for Steve and Natasha's drunken laughs and slurred speech. Steve was lying on the bed, and Natasha was on top of him.

"Can I just sleep in here?" Natasha asked, looking up at him as she spoke. "I'll probably *hic* hurt myself going to my own room."

"Yeah, sure." Steve said, his tuxedo already undone.

"Thanks babe." She said, standing up and starting to take off her dress. Steve sat up, and looked away, his cheeks red. Natasha noticed, and laughed.

"Steve. We're married, you've *hic* seen me naked, and you probably won't remember any of this in the morning. It's okay to look." She said, taking off the dress, leaving her in just lingerie. Steve stayed turned away.

"It just feels wrong," He said. "It's too intimate for me to see you like that."

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!" She yelled, still smiling.

"You really want me to look at you, don't you?" He asked. She groaned.

"Yes? I guess… I just want you to know that you don't have to turn away from your pregnant wife." She said. Steve turned around.

"There? You happy?" He asked.

"Ecstatic." Natasha said, before practically jumping on him, engaging him in a fierce battle, fought with their lips. He ran a hand down her back as they kissed, and she gripped his hair. Steve pulled them both down onto the bed, and deepened the kiss. Natasha ended up on top of him again, but instead of feeling lazy and drunk, they both felt extremely alert. Steve felt her smile against his lips, and he broke the kiss. Natasha bit his bottom lip, and kept a grip on it as the kiss broke. Steve smiled slightly.

"That's never happened before." He said, to the best of his ability. She smirked, and let go.

"I'm feeling risqué." She replied.

"I can tell, Mrs. Rogers." He said.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." She said quietly. Steve laughed.

"Enough small talk, where were we?" He said, slowly moving a hand down to her thigh. She smirked.

"A minute ago you were looking away while I took off my dress, and now we're making out half naked," Natasha said. "You're a strange man, Steve."

"You started it, Tasha." He replied. She leaned down, so they were nose to nose.

"And now I'm finishing it." She whispered, before kissing him again.


	16. Chapter 16-Wanda and Vision

Chapter 16-Wanda and Vision

Steve woke up the next morning with Natasha snuggled into the crook of his neck, her arm around his chest, and her leg slung around his. He smiled, and kissed her softly, causing her to stir slightly.

"What…?" She mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked, her face still buried in his neck. Steve looked over at the clock.

"It's ten." He said. Natasha groaned.

"It's too early." She said, pulling him closer to her. Steve sighed.

"C'mon Nat. Get up." He said, pulling away from her. Natasha lay still.

"No." She said, crawling over to him. He sat up.

"Nat, if you don't get up, I'll drag you out of bed." He said as she clutched onto his arm.

"Just five more minutes." She said. Steve nodded slightly.

"Five more. Now let go of my arm, I'm taking a shower." He said. Natasha nodded, and started to slowly get up. Steve smiled, and made his way to the shower.

Natasha sat up, and looked around the room. Both of their clothes were strewn everywhere, even… undergarments. She smiled slightly, and stood up, now almost fully awake. She picked up her dress, and lay it on the bed, as flat as possible. As she was looking around, the shower stopped running. Steve walked through the door, a towel around his waist. Natasha smiled at him.

"That was quick." She said, walking towards him seductively. Steve shrugged.

"I'm a quick shower…er." He said. Natasha laughed, and continued towards him.

"It'd be a lot longer if I was in there with you." She said quietly.

"When James is born, you can come in with me whenever you want." He said, smiling.

"I'll remember that." She whispered, before kissing him softly, wrapping an arm around his neck. He kissed her back, smiling slightly against her lips. He drew back from the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You should probably get in the shower," Steve said. "After last night…" He said. Natasha looked up at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" She asked.

"Well, we got married…"

"I remember _that_ , Steve."

"…then Tony arrived…"

"Remember that."

"…then you came up with a game to play…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…and then we got drunk and made out for about twenty minutes…"

"Ooh…"

"…and then we got very close to sex but you passed out…"

"Aw…"

"…and that's it." He finished. Natasha nodded.

"So… we didn't do it?" She asked.

"Nope. You were very drunk." He said. Natasha nodded again.

"Only… eight more months… damn." She said. Steve smiled, and kissed the top of her head softly.

"It'll be worth it."

"Yeah… if we can deal with James… can we have another?" She asked out of the blue. Steve smiled at her.

"Let's just see how it goes with James first." He said. She nodded, kissed him again, and headed to the shower.

Steve and Natasha walked out of his room, and down to the main hall. Sam was sitting with Wanda and Vision, laughing about something. Vision was floating a few feet above the ground, and Wanda was lying in his arms, smiling at him. Steve looked over to Natasha, and grinned.

"They're the closest to kids we'll get right now." Steve said.

"Eight more months." Natasha said simply. Steve chuckled, and walked towards the three of them. Sam saw Steve approaching, and raised a hand in a simple wave. Steve waved back, and continued towards them.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" He asked Wanda and Vision, making Wanda blush slightly.

"You and Natasha seemed to have fun last night…" She said quietly. Steve shrugged.

"It was our wedding night. We're allowed to… have fun…" He replied. Vision looked up at Steve.

"Did Wanda tell you the news?" He asked. Steve looked at her, and smiled.

"No, Wanda did not tell me the news. Tell us." Steve said, waving Natasha over. She walked over, looking from Steve, to Wanda, to Vision, to Sam, and back to Steve.

"What?" She asked. Steve motioned towards Wanda. She sighed, and raised her hand, revealing a ring. Steve's eyes widened, and Natasha gasped.

"When-?" Steve asked.

"Last night. You and Natasha looked so happy, we decided to get engaged." Vision answered, smiling. Natasha hugged Wanda, and Steve shook Vision's hand.

"Congratulations." Steve said. Wanda nodded, releasing Natasha.

"It was Sam who convinced us. He told us that he could tell how much we loved each other, and after the party was over we went to my room, and I proposed." Vision said, looking at Wanda. Natasha looked at Sam, and grinned.

"We owe you a date," Steve said. "If we find someone for you." He continued with a smile. Sam grinned.

"We'll need some female recruits, first." He said. Steve laughed.

"We'll get some. We've been eyeing a woman named Carol Danvers," Steve said. "Blonde, five foot eleven, single, blue eyes." He listed off. Sam's eyes lit up.

"You had me at blonde." He said. Steve smiled, clapped Sam on the shoulder, shook Vision's hand, hugged Wanda, and headed towards the weight room. Natasha waved to Wanda and Vision, mumbled, "We'll get in touch with Carol" to Sam, and made her way to the shooting range.


	17. Chapter 17-Training

Chapter 17-Training

Natasha grabbed a pistol off of the wall, grabbing a few attachments and putting them on the pistol, just to make it more like her own. She went to the left most lane, and aimed at the furthest target, firing off a few rounds directly into its center. After a few minutes, she took all of the attachments off of the pistol, and put it back onto the wall, grabbing a rifle and heading back to her lane. As she was about to shoot, the door to the range creaked open. Bucky walked in, a small machine gun in his hand. He waved with a small movement of his bionic arm, and made his way to the lane directly to the right of her, immediately taking aim and firing at the target, hitting the head every time. Natasha whistled.

"Nice aim." She said, aiming the rifle at her target's head. Bucky shrugged while reloading.

"Doesn't really count when it was wired into me." He said quietly.

"Yeah, it doesn't." Natasha replied. Bucky turned to her.

"You were trained to-" He started.

"Be the perfect assassin? Yeah." She finished, taking aim again. Bucky nodded, grabbing a pistol from his thigh holster and putting the SMG back in his back holster.

"Have you ever wanted to get the arm off?" Natasha asked.

"Definitely. Or at least replace it with a different one," Bucky answered. "Sorry I wasn't at the wedding, by the way." He added.

"Its fine," Natasha said quietly. "It was a small wedding, anyway." She said.

"And sorry for almost killing you…" He said, even more quiet than her.

"Twice." Natasha said, smiling nonetheless. Bucky looked over, and smiled slightly at her.

"I want you to know I would never do it if I was in my right mind." He said. Natasha put the rifle back on the wall.

"I was married yesterday, Barnes. Don't think that you'll be getting into my pants tonight." She said, walking past him to the exit. Bucky turned, and made a small salute in her direction, before going back to target practice.

Steve dropped the weight on the ground, sweat dripping from his head and torso. He grabbed a towel, and wiped his forehead. He put the weight back, and went to the punching bags. He grabbed the fingerless leather gloves on the same bench that his shirt lay. He put the gloves on, and started punching the bag, producing even more sweat. He started punching harder, making his fingers sore. He started to feel the familiar sensation of his knuckles starting to bleed, even though he had the gloves on. He took a couple more swings, before grabbing the bag to make it still, and taking the gloves off, grabbing some gauze to wrap his knuckles up. Just then, the door opened, and Natasha walked in. She smiled at him.

"It's like you knew I was going to come in, so you took your shirt off. I'm not complaining." She said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Tasha." He said. Natasha walked towards him.

"I'm growing accustomed to that name."

"Good. I'll use it a lot." Steve said.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" She asked, still walking towards Steve as he walked towards his bag.

"Because I didn't want my shirt to be ruined by sweat." He answered, putting it back on.

"That's the only reason?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, Tasha, it is." He said exasperatedly.

"Okay. Why are your hands bleeding?" She asked.

"That's what happens when you punch too hard." He answered.

"Ah. By the way, I saw Bucky at the firing range. In case you wanted to know." She said. Steve's breath caught in his chest for a moment, before walking to the door, kissing Natasha on the cheek on the way, and making his way to the shooting range.

"Bucky!?" Steve shouted as he entered the shooting range. Immediately, Bucky leaned out of one of the lanes, and smiled at Steve.

"Hey." Bucky said, waving with the bionic arm. Steve walked over to him.

"Why weren't you at the wedding? We were worried." Steve said, with no warning. Bucky looked taken aback slightly, but regained himself.

"I was in Russia, on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. that Fury had assigned just for me. Said he could use my… skills. There was an old HYDRA base housing HYDRA weapons, and Fury sent me to… take it and everyone there out. It was an easy assignment. The hard part was getting there. From here all the way to Russia… it takes a while, even in your Quinjets." He said, aiming and firing at his target as he spoke. Steve nodded slightly.

"Okay. It's fine." He said simply before walking out of the door. Bucky looked at him as he left.

"Shit…" He muttered under his breath, putting the pistol back in its holster, and walking towards the exit after Steve.

Wanda walked into the training room, entered one of the private rooms, and walked to the keypad on the wall. She typed in the same numbers she had typed a thousand times since coming here, "7656842". Sokovia. The room instantly transformed. Ultron's bots were everywhere. Steve and Natasha were helping people into the rescue vehicles. Clint was pinned down. Ultron was in a Quinjet. Pietro was a few feet away. Her breath caught in her chest. Time seemed to freeze as she relived her brother's death for the millionth time. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she torture herself like this? She ran over to the keypad and slammed the red "cancel simulation" button, and time really did freeze, as Pietro's body fell to the ground, his face frozen in a small smile. She forced the door open as the simulation fizzled away behind her, and made her way back to her room, forcing the tears in her eyes back until she was alone… or with Vision at the least.

Steve sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He knew he was being overdramatic, and that Bucky had to go on that mission, but he was still a little angry. And not just angry at Bucky, but at Fury. If Fury had assigned someone else to that mission, Bucky could have attended their wedding. Surely there were hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents who would've died to go on a mission like that, so why had Fury selected Bucky? He was trying to find the answer to this question, when Natasha appeared at his door. Steve looked up at her, and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Tasha." He said.

"Hi. Wanda's done it again." Natasha said.

"Damn it…." Steve muttered, standing up and walking through the door, to Wanda's room. Natasha followed.

"When?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago. Almost completely wrecked one of the private rooms without knowing." Natasha answered. Steve sighed.

"Why does she do this?" He asked, more to himself than to Natasha.

"I guess she wants to save him." She said.

"Well, as much as it hurts to say this, he's dead, and she has to get a grip on the fact that we can't bring him back. This isn't like what happened with Bucky. Clint saw him stop breathing." He said, stopping just outside her door. Natasha nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I think Clint wants him back more than Wanda does. He was like a brother to him." Natasha said in a lowered tone, to make sure Wanda didn't hear.

"It definitely hurts them both." Steve said simply, before knocking on Wanda's door lightly. She opened it with her powers. She was sitting on her bed, obviously having just stopped crying. Steve and Natasha walked in slowly.

"Hey Wanda." Steve said. She made a small hand movement that registered with Steve as a wave. He sat down next to her. Natasha eyed them both.

"Why do you keep doing this? You know it's just a simulation. Even if you were somehow able to save him, I'm sorry to say this, but, you can't actually bring him back." Steve said. Wanda simply nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I destroyed anything." She said. Steve waved a hand.

"It's fine," He said. "We can repair it easily." Wanda nodded again.

"But, I want you to promise me that you'll never go back to Sokovia, or at least don't go back to that point." Steve said. She looked down at the floor.

"So, you'll be okay?" Natasha asked. Wanda looked up at her, and nodded. Natasha smiled, clapped her on the shoulder, and walked out. Steve gave Wanda a one armed hug.

"We'll find something for you to focus on, instead of constantly reliving that." Steve said.

"Just make sure it won't bring back any memories." She said with a small smile.

"We'll try our hardest." He replied, letting go of her, standing up and walking out of her room, closing the door softly. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll get Vision to take his death out of the simulations?" She asked Steve as they walked to his room. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I'll ask him later. But right now, I have an idea." Steve said, walking through the door to his room.

"What?" Natasha asked, sitting on his bed.

"This isn't my room anymore. It's ours." He said. Natasha smiled.

"Sounds good. What about my room, though?" She asked as Steve sat next to her.

"Your room… storage. Something. We'll think about it later." Steve said. Natasha laughed.

"You obviously have everything under control."

"I can't control _everything_ that happens here."

"You're the leader, though."

"I'm only as good as my other half."

"And what would your other half be?"

"You."


	18. Chapter 18-Repairs

Chapter 18-Repairs

Vision made his way down to the training rooms, and immediately saw where Wanda had been. There was still a little bit of smoke billowing from the room, and there were red marks everywhere. He sighed, and walked to the main control pad, which let him wipe simulations from every room. He pressed the numbers for Sokovia, and a version of the simulation started up right in front of him. Here, he could control everything, move objects, and remove parts of the simulation. He removed Ultron, the Quinjet, Clint, and Pietro from the simulation, so it was just a section of the city that was overrun with Ultron bots. With a press of a button, the simulation closed, and Vision walked out of the training room. He made his way to Steve's room, to report to him. The door was open slightly, and he could see inside a little. Natasha was lying on top of Steve, and they were laughing about something. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Steve's said. Vision walked inside.

"Pietro's death has been wiped from the simulations." He said. Steve smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"So there's no way that Wanda will see him?" Natasha asked. Vision shook his head.

"I have removed him from the Sokovia simulation, or at least I removed his death."

"Great. We'll have to repair the room Wanda was in now." Steve said.

"I'll tell Sam and Wanda. They'll do some right now, then we'll do some later." Natasha said as she walked out of the room. Steve smiled, clapped Vision on the shoulder, and walked out after Natasha.

Wanda walked out of her room after hearing Natasha's voice on the intercom calling for her and Sam. She made her way down to the Main Hall, at Natasha's orders, where Sam and Natasha were waiting. She looked at Sam for an explanation. Sam saw her look of confusion, shrugged, and turned back to Natasha.

"We need to repair the training room," She said. "We'll be doing it in shifts, so Sam, Wanda, you'll go first, and then Steve, Vision and I will go." Sam and Wanda nodded, Natasha opened the door, and they went inside. Smoke was still coming from where she had "trained", and there was a slight red tinge to everything. Sam made his way inside the room she was in, and started fixing the keypad. Wanda used her powers to put section of the wall that had fallen over back in place. Natasha watched them for a minute or two, then closed the door, and headed back to her and Steve's room. Steve was sitting on his bed, fiddling with the magnets on his gauntlets. He eventually got frustrated, and threw the gauntlet to the ground. Natasha smiled.

"Hey Captain." She said. Steve looked up.

"Hi Tasha. How are Sam and Wanda?" He asked.

"They're fine. I'll give them a couple hours, then we'll start." Natasha answered, sitting down next to him.

"You're sure they're the best to do this?" Steve asked. Natasha smiled.

"I trust them with my life."

A couple hours later, Steve and Natasha grabbed Vision, and the three of them went to the Main Hall. They walked inside the training room to tell Sam and Wanda that they were done. Natasha whistled.

The place was spotless, as if nothing had ever happened. Sam and Wanda were just sitting on the floor, talking. They looked up when Steve, Natasha, and Vision had entered, and smiled at them.

"Hey. We're done." Wanda said, getting up to walk over to Vision.

"We could tell…" Natasha said, still in shock.

"It was easy. Wanda did most of it, though. Her powers really came in handy." Sam said. Steve nodded.

"Alright. You're free to go." Steve said, walking out of the room. Natasha stayed behind to talk to Wanda.

"So, you're over it?" Natasha asked.

"Not entirely. But, I'm doing my best." Wanda answered. Natasha smiled.

"Good. Just… try not to destroy anything else, okay?" She asked.

"Got it. By the way, I wanted to ask you something." Wanda said, kind of cautiously.

"Shoot." Natasha said, a hand on her hip.

"Well… what if I end up hurting myself? Or you? Or Steve, or Sam, or Bucky or Vision? What if I get so worked up, that I-" Wanda started. Natasha shushed her.

"I trust you with my life. Steve trusts you with his life. You saved us back in Sokovia. I think that's worthy of all of our trust." Natasha said, pulling Wanda into a hug. Wanda grinned, and held onto her.

"And, if you were to hurt one of us, or yourself, let's just hope that it's not too serious." Natasha said. Wanda laughed a little, and let go of her. Natasha smiled, and walked back to her and Steve's room.

Steve picked up his phone, dialed a number, and waited. The monotonous tone lasted a few seconds, before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Carol."

"Steve! Hi."

"Hey. We wanted to tell you you've been accepted as the sixth member of the New Avengers. Congratulations."

"Oh my god! Thank you!"

"It was no contest between you and a kid named Peter."

"Wait, Parker? He's nice. I've worked with him. Consider him, at least."

"We'll look over his file again."

"Thanks so much. When should I drop by?"

"In a year."

"Really?"

"We want time to spiffy the place up for your arrival."

"Ah, okay."

"So, this time next year, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks again Steve. Or… Captain?"

"Just stick with Steve, Ms. Marvel."

"Stick with Carol."

"No promises."

"Just… consider Peter, okay?"

"Again, we'll look over his file."

"Thank you. Bye."

"See you in a year, Ms. Danvers."


	19. Chapter 19-Natasha's Teacher

Chapter 19-Natasha's Teacher

A few months later, Natasha walked around HQ hurriedly, looking for Steve, a grin on her face. She weaved in and out of different rooms, scanning the room in a second, before rushing back out. Just when she thought that she had checked every room, Bucky came down the stairs behind her, a leather jacket and jeans on.

"Hey Natasha." He said with a smile. Natasha sighed with relief.

"Thank God, Bucky. D'you know where Steve is?" She asked. Bucky's smile faltered for a second before answering.

"Last I saw he was in the weight room. Why?" Bucky said, looking at Natasha curiously. Natasha simply smiled.

"Thanks. By the way, that jacket suits you." She said, hurrying off to the weight room without a backward glance. Bucky smirked, and went to the shooting range.

Steve threw the dumbbell to the side, and picked up a heavier one from the almost twenty he had lined up, in order from lightest to heaviest. He was nearing the end of the line when Natasha burst in. She started towards him, but stopped, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Steve walked towards her.

"Hey Tasha." He said, getting closer.

"Hi." Natasha said, fighting back a smile.

"What's up?" Steve asked, looking at her curiously. Natasha smiled a little bit.

"James just kicked." She said quietly. Steve stopped dead.

"James as in Bucky or James as in our son? Because, one of those is very bad and one is very good." Steve said, smiling slightly.

"C'mon, Steve, take this seriously." Natasha replied, moving a hand to her abdomen. She gasped a few seconds later.

"He's kicking!" She said excitedly. Steve's eyes widened, and he moved his hand to her baby bump. There was a slight _thump thump_ that Steve guessed was the kicking. He leaned down slightly to kiss Natasha softly, not moving his hand, the faint kicking still going on against it. Natasha hooked her arms around Steve's neck, deepening the kiss as Steve lightly stroked her cheek with the hand that wasn't on her abdomen. Suddenly, the door opened, and they broke the kiss as Sam walked towards them. He looked happy, yet slightly concerned.

"We got a call from Carol. She says she's in town, and is wondering if she should just come visit. What's your call, boss?" He asked. Steve looked at Natasha for a second, and they almost communicated silently.

 _Should I let her?_

 _If you want._

 _You're my second half._

 _And you're in charge._

 _And so are you. Yes or no?_

 _No._

 _Got it._

Steve looked back to Sam, and shook his head. Sam looked slightly disappointed, but went back to his own devices. Natasha watched him walk away.

"We _need_ to get him a date with Carol…" She said quietly. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, we do." He said, even quieter. Natasha looked at him curiously.

"Why do you keep putting her off?" She asked. Steve shrugged.

"I guess I want to let Sam or Bucky to handle it, instead of us. I hope we'll have a nice house, with just me, you and James." He said, putting the dumbbell in his hand away. Natasha stood there, silent. She had never thought of a life like that. Her life had constantly been all action, and to settle down… have a quiet life… it seemed foreign to her.

"Nat?" Steve said, concerned. Natasha blinked rapidly, and turned towards him.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… thinking about settling down…" Natasha said, trailing off.

"It's strange. Especially for us. But it'll be nice. Just the three of us, being a normal family." Steve said, walking towards her. Natasha smiled slightly.

"Who d'you think he'll look more like?" She asked.

"I think… he'll have my facial structure, but your features." Steve said slowly.

"My features?" Natasha asked, holding back laughter.

"You know what I mean. Your eye color, the shape of your eyes, your nose, y'know. Facial features." Steve said exasperatedly.

"Sure." Natasha said, letting out a small chuckle. Steve rolled his eyes, and made his way to the door.

Steve grabbed his shield, a rag, and some polish, and sat on his bed. Just as he was about to start polishing his shield, however, Bucky walked in, looking slightly worried.

"Hey Buck." Steve said.

"Hey." Bucky replied kind of sheepishly. Steve looked up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Bucky said, sitting next to Steve.

"You can't fool me Buck. I know you too well. Tell me what's going on." Steve said, setting his shield on the floor. Bucky sighed.

"I remember Natasha. From the Red Room." He said quietly. Steve stared at him in awe.

"You were…"

"I trained her to be an assassin. To be a trained killer." He said, even quieter.

"Does she know?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so," Bucky said. "She would've said something, for sure."

"Son of a bitch… I'll talk to her later." Steve said.

"Okay… thanks." Bucky said, standing up and walking out. Steve sighed, grabbed his shield and started polishing again.

Natasha walked towards her and Steve's room, passing by Bucky on her way. He turned away from her slightly, and walked faster. Natasha watched him walk away curiously. When she got to their room, Steve was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Natasha sat next to him.

"Wanna keep staring at the floor, or do you wanna talk to me. I mean, it's a pretty interesting floor." She said, smiling. Steve looked up, and sighed.

"Using my own words against me."

"It's what I do best."

"I'm sure it is." Steve said, smiling slightly.

"Why were you staring at the floor?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Steve sighed.

"Bucky said that he taught you. In the Red Room." He said. Natasha sat silent for a minute, either trying to remember, or just in shock. After a minute, she spoke.

"I remember…" She said quietly.

"Bucky just remembered, after seeing you more and more lately." Steve said.

"That's why he was avoiding me when I was getting over here." She said, more to herself than to Steve. Steve nodded slightly.

"Yeah… that's probably why. He wanted me to tell you." Steve said. Natasha shook her head a little, apparently deep in thought.

"I'll talk to him." She said, before walking out with a sigh.


	20. Chapter 20-The Song

Chapter 20-The Song

The next time Natasha saw Bucky, she grabbed him by the bionic arm, and led him into one of the private training rooms, not letting go, no matter how much he struggled, until they were alone. And then she exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Natasha asked, fury contorting her face. Bucky looked at her in horror for a second, before answering, wrenching his arm from her grip.

"Because I didn't want you to know! I thought it would compromise our friendship, so I kept it a secret!" He said, just as angry as she was. Natasha gaped at him for a second.

"You're Steve's best friend! We're naming our child after you! I don't think anything can compromise our friendship, now that you're not a psychotic, brainwashed murder-machine." She said, gradually getting quieter as she spoke. Bucky sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't teach you that much, if it helps. I was… assassinating people. So _they_ taught you a lot of what you know." Bucky said, shrugging. Natasha nodded slightly.

"Alright…" She said, opening the door to let Bucky out. He walked through the door, and Natasha followed. They walked to the door of the training center, before Bucky abruptly stopped, spinning around to face Natasha. Natasha took a step back.

"Bucky?" She said cautiously. Bucky pulled a CD from his pocket, and handed it to her. She took it, and looked at it curiously.

"Give it to Steve." He said simply, before walking out, and to the shooting range. Natasha shrugged, and headed to the weight room, where Steve was undoubtedly exercising.

Steve dropped the weight as the door to the weight room opened, and Natasha walked in, something in her hand. He stood up, walking to meet her.

"Hey Tasha." He said when they met. Natasha held out the object, which Steve recognized as a CD. He looked at Natasha, an eyebrow cocked.

"What's this?" He asked, holding the CD up. Natasha shrugged.

"Bucky told me to give it to you." She said simply. Steve turned it over in his hand, before walking up to their room. Natasha followed.

"You sure you don't know what's on it?" He asked.

"No clue." Natasha replied. Steve sighed, and started jogging. When they arrived in their room, Steve shut the door behind them, and started searching for his CD player. Natasha looked around, trying desperately to find it, just as curious as Steve was about the CD. After a few minutes, Steve yelled, and pulled the CD player from a drawer. Natasha whooped, and stood next to Steve. He opened the CD player, and popped the CD in. Music started playing. Natasha swore she remembered hearing the song on the radio at some point.

 _I know I took the path_

 _That you would never want for me_

 _I know I let you down, didn't I?_

 _So many sleepless nights_

 _Where you were waiting up on me_

 _Well I'm just a slave unto the night_

 _Now remember when I told you_

 _That's the last you'll see of me?_

 _Remember when I broke you down to tears?_

 _I knew I took the path_

 _That you would never want for me_

 _I gave you hell through all the years._

Steve hit stop just as the last word was sung. His jaw was clenched, the same way it was when he was in despair. Natasha approached him carefully, resting a hand on his shoulder. Steve took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"It just… reminded me of someone. Someone I never got to say goodbye to." He said quietly. Natasha wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. Steve kissed her back, resting his hand on her cheek. Natasha slowly pulled away from the kiss, causing Steve's hand to fall. He stood up, and threw the CD player at the wall, anger in his eyes. Natasha drew back slightly.

"Steve…?" She said, cautiously. Steve sat down again, still seething, and sighed deeply.

"Sorry. I think I just, need some time alone." Steve said quietly. Natasha sat down next to him, and held his hand in hers.

"Steve, you're not the only one that song affects." She replied. Steve looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Natasha sighed.

"In the Red Room, Bucky taught me a lot. But, one day, he told me he had to leave for a little while. He said that he might not see me again. I cried. I stayed up for weeks, waiting for him to come back. And then, the next time I saw him, he tried to kill me. He was HYDRA's slave." She said quietly. Steve looked at her for almost a full minute. "You're not the only person who's lost people. We've all lost people. You lost your girlfriend, I lost Bucky, Wanda lost Pietro, and Tony lost JARVIS." Natasha continued. Steve simply looked at her for a moment. Natasha kissed him on the cheek softly, before standing up, and walking out of the room. Steve groaned, and put his head in his hands.

Natasha stormed down the corridor, looking all over HQ, anger in her heart. She finally tracked him down. He was oblivious to what was going to happen. Natasha pulled a gun from her pocket, and pressed it against his head. Bucky held up his hands, and stared at Natasha in disbelief.

"Nat…?" He said quietly. Natasha pushed the gun against his head a bit more, trying to control her breathing.

"Why did you make us listen to that?" She asked, moving her index finger to the trigger. "You reminded me of the Red Room, you reminded Steve of his old girlfriend. You thought it was a good idea to give us that CD?" She continued, before Bucky had time to reply. He took a deep breath, and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even listen to it, Tony gave it to me and told me to get it to Steve." He said. Natasha gaped at him, speechless.

"You're a slave for seventy years, and suddenly you just take orders from Tony?" She asked, her voice suddenly quieter, and her grip on the gun looser. "Without even listening to it?"

"Give me the CD. I'll listen to it." Bucky said abruptly, holding out his bionic arm. Natasha nodded, and walked towards her and Steve's room. Once she arrived, Steve looked up slightly.

"Hey Tasha." He said. Natasha flashed a small smile.

"Hey." She replied, moving towards the CD player, praying the CD wasn't destroyed.

"What're you looking for?" Steve asked, getting up. Natasha got the CD player open, and held up the undamaged CD wordlessly. Steve nodded, and Natasha walked out of the room, towards where she last saw Bucky. He was standing in the exact same spot as he was when she left. She placed the CD in his hand, he nodded, and they went in separate directions; Bucky towards his room, and Natasha towards her and Steve's. She was secretly excited to find out what Bucky thought of when he hears the song, but the thought was driven out of her mind as she entered the room.


	21. Chapter 21-James

Chapter 21-James

Natasha sat next to Steve, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Steve rested his hand on one of hers, tracing a small circle on a particular section of her hand with his thumb. They sat like that, silent for almost ten minutes, before someone knocked on the door. Steve moved slightly, but Natasha held him down, a small trace of a smile on her face.

"Stay." She said quietly. Steve nodded, kissed her softly, and sat back down. Natasha smiled, and laid her head on his lap. There were a couple more knocks on the door, which they both ignored. Eventually, a CD was slipped under the crack in the door. This time, Steve stood up, and walked over to the CD, picking it up. Steve recognized it as the CD Bucky had given Natasha. Natasha sat up.

"What is it?" She asked. Steve showed her the CD. Natasha smiled slightly.

"So he did listen to it. I'm glad." She said. Steve nodded, and put the CD on top of the dresser before sitting back down on the bed. Natasha rested her head on Steve's lap again.

"How long has it been?" Natasha asked, out of the blue. Steve looked down at her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Since I became pregnant." Natasha said.

"Oh. About six months." Steve replied. Natasha grinned.

"I can't wait." She said, looking up at Steve.

"Neither can I." He said. Natasha leaned up to kiss him, a smile on her lips. They stayed connected for a few seconds, before Steve broke the kiss. Natasha fake pouted.

"Your kisses are too short." She said, smiling nonetheless. Steve shrugged.

"Sorry. If I could, I'd kiss you all day." He replied.

"Sounds nice." Natasha said.

"Sure does…"

A month or two later, Steve knew that Natasha was ready to give birth at the drop of a dime. He made sure that he was with her at all times, no matter how much she tried to stop him. They had arranged to go to a private hospital in DC when she went into labor. Everything seemed perfect, until Sam approached him one day. He was polishing his shield, and Natasha was sitting on the floor, fiddling with some kind of gadget. Sam knocked on the door, causing both of them to look up at him. Sam nodded at Steve, and motioned towards himself. Steve nodded, kissed Natasha, and followed Sam out of the room. They walked down the corridor before Sam started speaking.

"Fury just contacted us. He said that he wants to see you. In person." He said. Steve gaped at him.

"Why?!" He asked.

"I don't know. Fury just wanted to see you." Sam said. Steve shook his head.

"No, I can't. Natasha could go into labor any minute."

"I'm sorry Steve, but it sounded urgent. We'll take care of Natasha."

"But-"

"Go." Steve sighed. He walked back to his room, and grabbed his shield. Natasha stood up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as Steve put his shield on his back. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands on his arms. They stayed locked at the lips for what seemed like hours, but Steve eventually broke the kiss. Natasha looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Fury said he wants to see me in person. I have to go." Steve said. Natasha shook her head.

"No, you can't go. I know James is coming any minute." She replied. Steve noticed tears in her eyes.

"I know, but Sam said it was urgent. Sorry Tasha. If I'm not back when James is born, everyone else will help you." Steve said. Natasha nodded, and let go of him. He walked out of the room, shield on back, and headed down to the Main Hall. Vision was hovering a few feet off the floor, Wanda in his arms. Steve cleared his throat, and Vision hovered down.

"I have to go see Fury. Remember that Tasha could go into labor any minute. If I'm not back by when she does, I want you two and Sam to take her to the hospital we discussed, okay?" He said. They both nodded, and hovered back up.

"How long will you be gone?" Wanda asked.

"I have no idea."

Steve arrived at the coordinates Fury had texted him, and looked around. It didn't help that it was pitch black, and he was underneath a bridge.

"Captain Rogers." Fury's voice sounded from the darkness. Steve instinctively raised his shield, facing where Fury's voice came from. He walked out from the darkness, arms crossed.

"Fury." Steve said.

"How are you?" Fury asked.

"Cut the small talk. What do you need me to do?" Steve asked. Fury's expression changed.

"We found a HYDRA weapons factory in the Alps. We need you to take it out." He said.

"Why me?" Steve asked.

"Because I want you to. Now go." Fury said, walking back into the darkness. Steve opened his mouth to protest, but simply sighed, and walked back to HQ. When he arrived at HQ, all the lights were out, and the Quinjet was gone. There was a note on the door.

 _Steve,_

 _Natasha went into labor. At the hospital right now._

 _Natasha said you should stay at HQ._

 _-Sam_

Steve smiled slightly, and walked inside HQ, flicking on the lights. The entire place was abandoned. He wondered why Natasha didn't want him with her. Suddenly his phone vibrated. It was a text from Natasha.

 _Coming home now :)_

Steve almost whooped in excitement. He started pacing the main room, a million thoughts going through his head at once. Who would James look like? Who would James prefer? What if it was a girl? That last question bugged him the most, as he had no clue how he would handle a baby girl. Eventually, he sat down, trying to clear his mind of all the questions. After a few minutes, he pulled out his phone, texting Fury.

 _Find someone else to destroy the weapons factory._

 _Why?_

 _My child was just born._

With that, he turned his phone off, smiling even more. Just then he heard the familiar sound of the Quinjet outside. He ran to the landing pad, and waited just outside the Quinjet. Sam emerged first, smiling wider than Steve had ever seen, then, Natasha, Vision and Wanda walked out, the latter two supporting Natasha. There was a baby in her arms, a tuft of red hair on his head. His eyes were blue, just like Steve's, but his face was a similar shape to Natasha's. He was asleep in his mother's arms, wrapped in a jet black blanket. Steve walked towards Natasha, and kissed her. They kissed for what felt like days. At some point, Wanda tapped Natasha's shoulder. Natasha slowly backed away from Steve, grinning, and turned towards Wanda, an eyebrow cocked. Wanda pointed towards Steve, then to James, then back to herself. Natasha looked at her for a second, before nodding, and turning back to Steve.

"Wanda wants to be James' godmother. And Sam wants to be the godfather." Natasha said. "What d'you think?" She asked. Steve looked from Wanda to Sam, and grinned.

"That sounds amazing." He said. Wanda ran to Steve and hugged him, and Sam clapped him on the back. Eventually, Wanda let go of him, tears in her eyes, and headed inside, ushering everyone else inside with her. Once everyone was gone, he turned back to Natasha. She put James in his arms cautiously. Steve smiled at her, and took James from her, making sure to be extra careful.

"You don't trust me with my own son?" Steve asked, still smiling. Natasha shrugged.

"I don't want you to drop our son." She replied.

"I'll try my hardest not to." Steve said. Natasha laughed, and kissed him softly. Steve rested one of his hands on her waist, and deepened the kiss. Just as Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, James made a small noise, and Natasha broke the kiss, looking down at James. He had stirred in his sleep slightly, but that was it. She looked back up at Steve, blushing slightly.

"Now, we have to tell Fury we're retiring, find a house, and cut all ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers." Steve said. Natasha nodded, and walked to the door, arm in arm with Steve.


	22. Chapter 22-Epilogue

Epilogue

Almost a month later, Steve shook hands with Vision and Sam, and hugged Wanda and Bucky. Natasha hugged everyone, and started loading up the car. As Steve was heading towards Natasha to help her with the car, Bucky grabbed his arm.

"Who's in charge now?" He asked. Steve looked at all of them, and shook his head.

"No one. Teams sometimes work better without a leader. Just keep on looking for new recruits. Carol will be here in a few months." He said. Bucky looked at him for a second, and smiled, letting go of his arm.

"You'll come back, right?" Wanda asked. Steve turned towards her.

"At some point. You could always come visit us. You're part of the family, too. All of you." Steve said. Natasha looked up from the suitcases she was packing into the car.

"Auntie Wanda is always welcome." She said. Sam laughed.

"Where will you be staying?" He asked.

"A small house in the outskirts of DC. We'll send you the address when we've moved in." Steve replied.

"Have fun. And we'll make sure to visit as much as possible." Vision said. Wanda nodded, and entangled her fingers with his. Steve grinned, and walked towards Natasha, helping her pile the last few suitcases into the car. James was sitting in the backseat, playing with a plastic shield Natasha had bought him. Wanda walked towards the backseat window, and waved at James. He moved his hand in what could be considered a wave. Steve smiled, and closed the trunk of the car.

"We should probably go see Fury." Natasha said, opening the passenger side door. "I guess this is goodbye." Steve nodded.

"Yeah." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We'll see you all again." Steve said, smiling.

"Bye!" Natasha yelled, climbing into the car. Steve walked to the driver's side, and opened the door. There was a chorus of goodbyes as he got into the car. Natasha rolled down her window and waved to everyone. Steve started the car, and pressed down on the accelerator, making the car zoom away. Once HQ was out of sight, Natasha rolled the window back up, and rested her feet on the dash.

"I'm allowed to do this, right? We're not borrowing?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Steve said. Natasha grinned.

"I wonder how Fury's gonna handle it…" She said. Steve shrugged.

"Losing his best agents… it might take a while for him." Steve said.

"Yeah. It'll be for the best, though." Natasha replied. Steve smiled, and turned the radio on.

When they arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, Natasha stayed in the car with James, and Steve got out of the car, and walked inside HQ. He walked into the elevator.

"Director Fury's office." Steve said.

 _Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Director Fury's office._

"Director Override, Fury, Nicholas J." Fury stepped out from around the corner.

"Cancel." Steve said. Fury cocked an eyebrow. "Natasha and I are retiring." Steve said. Fury looked at Steve like he had sprouted another head.

"What?" Fury said quietly.

"We'd rather raise our child than risk our lives. Sorry. It's unnegotiable." Steve said. He walked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, and headed to the car Natasha was playing with James when he go to the car. When he closed the door, Natasha looked over at him.

"How'd he take it?" Natasha asked as Steve started up the engine.

"He just stood there and took it." He answered. Natasha nodded, and turned back to the dash, kicking her feet up.

"Try to make sure James doesn't develop favorites." Steve said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. Natasha laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll try my hardest." She replied with a smile.

About half an hour later, Steve parked the car in the driveway of their new home. Natasha took James out of the backseat, as Steve searched through his pockets for the keys. Natasha shut the backdoor, and Steve slammed the driver side door shut. Steve walked up to the door, Natasha just behind him, James in her arms. She grabbed Steve's hand with her free one.

"Ready to lead a normal life?" She asked with a smile. Steve sighed, but grinned back.

"Let's find out."


End file.
